It Started with a Carnival
by rockerbabii
Summary: It all started with a group date to the Carnival. Paul's wearing tights, Amy's blond, Jasmine's in love with a clown, and Chloe and Alek are lost in a maze of candy. And to think...It Started with a Carnival. Read! You know you're curious!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. If I did, Brian wouldn't exist, and Alek wouldn't own a shirt.**

"Chloe, I _need _back up!" Amy whined.

"Oh c'mon! You've been complaining about how you wish Paul would be spontaneous and when he is you're scared?"

"Well can you blame me after the 'bedroom incident'?" She whispered to her best friend who was currently eyeing the door expectantly. "Who are you waiting for?"

Chloe snapped her attention back to Amy.

"What? No one. I mean…I was supposed to have training tonight ten minutes ago and I'm kinda hoping they forgot."

"So you're waiting for Alek?" Amy giggled, looking at Chloe with that look that says 'I know what's really going on.'

"No, Jasmine, Alek's…actually I have _no _idea where he is. I haven't seen him lately."

"He's in New York, with my mom." Jasmine said, appearing behind Amy, who screamed and jumped.

"Jasmine, I was getting worried. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything's fine, but training's canceled."

Amy clapped her hands together and pushed Jasmine into a chair. "Great, more time for girl time."

"Amy wants me to go with her on her date with Paul because she's nervous after the 'bedroom incident'." Chloe explained.

"C'mon Chloe, you can bring a date or something, so you won't be a third wheel." She said.

"I don't know if Chloe should be on a date with a guy, especially with the Order so close to getting her. We don't know who she can trust." Jasmine intercepted, slipping into her Mai Protector Mode.

"Well then you can come too! Bring Zane, that way she has a protector, and it can be a triple date."

"Except I still have no date." Chloe added.

"Alek will be in town by then." Jasmine said.

"It's perfect! He's Mai, _and_ a Mai you trust, so no problems there. Plus you two are meant to be." Amy said, beaming, clearly glad things were going her way.

"I guess that's okay…When is this triple date?" Jasmine said, pulling out her phone and texting someone.

"Friday, this Friday, so in two days, we're going to the carnival at 5:00, we can all meet at Chloe's and then head to the carnival together."

"Zane's okay with it, and I actually have to go but I'll see you guys Friday. Chloe you have training tomorrow after work, we'll pick you up." Jasmine left, and Amy drove Chloe home.

"Wait what just happened?" Chloe asked while putting her seatbelt.

"Well, Friday, we're going on a triple date. Me and Paul, Jasmine and Zane, and you and Alek."

"Let's get this straight, me and Alek are not going to be on a date date, it'll be more like a friend date, which we both had to go on."

"Whatever, Denial's not just a river in Egypt, now get out of my car, I love you." Amy said, smiling as they pulled up to Chloe's house.

Chloe laughed, "Implied."

Chloe went inside to her unusually dark house, and yelled, "I'm home," to her, so it would seem empty house.

"Mom? Are you home?" Chloe looked in the kitchen and then her mom's bedroom finding no sign of her. She threw her bag on her bed and went downstairs again. She was in the living room when she noticed a piece of paper on the couch. She picked it up and stood in front of the couch, her eyes adjusting to slits so she could read the note.

"Run." She read aloud. The word had barely left her lips when someone put their hand over her mouth and pulled her back, hard, so she fell onto the couch. Her attacker was stronger than her, so not human, and they had her held down easily. She felt her attacker leaning forward then their breath in her ear.

"Miss me, King?"

**Okay, I know, short chapter, but I'm kinda happy with it…kinda. Not my best work, but it will get better!**

**So Review please!**

**They make puppies cutter!**

***(^.^)*  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. If I did, Brian wouldn't exist, and Alek wouldn't own a shirt.**

"_**Miss me, King?"**_

The hand covering her mouth loosened its grip and Chloe took the chance to bite down, hard.

The hand disappeared and Chloe jumped up and swung her leg out, kicking her attacker in the chest. The attacker hit the ground with an "oof" and Chloe slammed her leg down onto his chest right under his neck so he was held down. It was a guy, she noticed, wearing dark blue jeans, and a black hoodie, with the hood up over his face. He started struggling so I slammed my heel into his chest leaving him winded long enough for me to straddle his chest and throw his hood off his face.

"Alek?"

He coughed. "Not quite the welcome I was expecting."

"What did you expect then? Me to welcome you with open arms and a kiss?"

"Maybe…are you going to get up anytime soon, because if not let me just make myself comfortable." He bucked his hips so Chloe slid down so she was straddling his hips and the sudden movement caused Chloe to fall forward so her hands were on either side of his head, giving him the perfect view of her cleavage.

"I swear, sometimes you're more of an annoying brother." She mumbled getting up and walking upstairs to her room, not risking a glance at Alek.

"Either way you love me." He said with a smile, following her upstairs

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." She reached her room and sat down on her bed, opening her laptop. Already pulled up, was a word document that read: "Chloe, got last minute conference call. I'll be home Saturday. I love you- Mom."

"So what's up?" Alek asked suddenly. "Jasmine said you had something to ask me." He explained at her confused look.

Her phone beeped and Chloe saw she had to missed calls from Jasmine, and a text that said, "Didn't get a chance to tell Alek what's going on, Friday so can you tell him?"

"Chloe?" Alek asked from the foot of her bed, sounding worried, and slightly amused. "Anyone in there?"

Her head snapped up and she found Alek sitting at the foot of her bed, leaning towards her slightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Jasmine texted me."

"Is she okay?"

"Oh she's fine." Alek looked relieved and then looked back at Chloe with a sudden interest.

"Did Jasmine tell you what's going on Friday?" She asked, trying to word their plans so it didn't sound like a date.

"Nope. Is there an extra training session or something?"

"Ha, no. Okay, Paul invited Amy on a date, but after the 'bedroom incident' she's nervous to go on a date alone so it was supposed to be a double date, me and Brian, Amy and Paul." She rambled out quickly, knowing his Mai hearing let him catch every word easily.

"So I'm on Uniter duty, while you're on your _date_?" He seemed amused, _and_ offended.

"No, not finished." At that he sighed and lay down across my bed.

"Okay, I'm comfy, continue."

I huffed. "Okay, and then Jasmine showed up, and said she didn't want me out alone with a boy, she didn't trust. So Jasmine's coming to watch over me, and I'm not brining Brian as a date."

"Wait, you and Jasmine are double dating with Amy and Paul?" He smirked at me.

"No, again, not finished."

He muttered something that sounded like, "I swear, I miss all the good stuff," before motioning for me to continue.

"So since Jasmine was coming anyway, it's a triple date, her and Zane. But I didn't have a date still, and then _Jasmine," _she stressed, hoping Alek would get the idea, that it wasn't her idea," Jasmine said you'd be home by then so we could go together. Finished."

He sat up, smirking, "Are you asking me out?"

She glared. "I'm asking for a favor, I think you owe me after the heart attack you just gave me."

He seemed surprised she had turned the tables, but shrugged and nodded. "Okay, I'll go with you."

Chloe sighed and flopped down on her bed, so that she and Alek were lying next to each other, in a comfortable silence, which he soon interrupted.

"Details? What time and place and everything?"

"We're going to the carnival Friday at 5.00 and we're meeting here." She yawned out.

He chuckled, "Tired, King?"

She just nodded, and got up stretching.

"I'm watching you tonight, and since it's raining, and your Mom's not home, I'm taking the guest room." Chloe just nodded, and he left the room knowing she was going to change. He walked into the Guest Room and changed into a black tee-shirt, and basketball shorts, he grabbed from the bag he had brought earlier. He walked back to Chloe's room and saw her in a red tank top that said 'Bite Me!' in black glittery letters, and some _really_ short, black shorts. She was brushing her hair and looking at her laptop in frustration before shutting it gently and standing up pulling her hair into a pony tail, noticing Alek.

"Do you need something?" She asked tiredly, sitting on the edge of her bed.

He walked over to her and motioned for her to get into bed, which she did without an argument, he turned out her light, and kissed her on the forehead.

"Good night, Chloe." He whispered.

"Good night, Alek."

Chloe fell asleep quickly but soon wished she hadn't. Her dream was getting worse by the minute.

_Chloe blinked from the top of the Ferris wheel, she turned and saw Alek smiling at her. They were both much older, and she noticed the glint of silver form the ring on her left hand. She heard him gasp and saw blood coming from his chest._

"_Alek?" He was suddenly falling and Brian was in his place smiling at her, holding a bloody knife._

"_Mai have no place in this world, and should be wiped from existence, He spun the knife in his fingers. "Say goodbye to your last life Chloe." And he thrust the knife forward._

Chloe shot up, gasping, tears falling down her cheeks. She didn't even have time to think, she just stood up and walked into the guest room.

The door opened with a creak and she walked quietly to the bed and saw Alek sleeping, shirtless, peacefully.

He woke up suddenly, as if he sensed someone watching him and saw Chloe sobbing.

"I had a nightmare…" She whispered.

He just nodded tiredly, and pulled up the blankets for her to join him, as she was slipping in, he reached to the foot of the bed and grabbed the tee-shirt he was wearing earlier.

"It's fine, leave it off, I know you're more comfortable shirtless."

He debated for a second, then put the shirt down and lay down next to Chloe, wrapping an arm around her waist, comfortingly, and pulling her close. She turned so she was facing him and pecked him on the cheek.

"Thank you Alek." She whispered, falling asleep in his arms quickly, to quickly to notice that Alek, had the tiniest smile on his lips.

"Good night, love."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chloe King, if I did, Brian wouldn't exist, and Alek wouldn't own a shirt.**

Chloe woke up to someone shaking here, gently.

"Chloe, wake up, your alarm's clock blaring out garbage." Alek whispered, still gently shaking her awake.

"It's not garbage, it's the Beetle's." Chloe said sitting up, and yawning. She blinked confused before, last night's events flooded back into her memory.

"Whoa…that was one fucked up dream." She whispered, more to herself than to anyone, as she got up and turned off her alarm clock.

"I hope so, nothing less should have woken me up like that." He joked.

"Ha-Ha." Chloe muttered. "We were married." She whispered.

Alek's change of expression would have made Chloe giggle or smirk if the thought of them being married and he dying wasn't clouding her judgment.

Alek went from to smirking to; looking confused, and then hurt. "And that was a nightmare?"

"We were married, and on the top of the Ferris wheel, we were smiling at each other, and you could tell we meant the world to each other, and then you were dying. You were stabbed, and you just fell, from the top and died. And where you had been sitting, was Brian, holding a knife. He said, Mai should be wiped from existence, and then took my last life."

Alek just stood there, for once, at a loss for words, so Chloe just smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

"Thank you, for being there for me last night."

"Anytime, princess." He whispered back, heading for the door. "Go get ready, I'll make breakfast."

He left and Chloe went and took a seven minute shower and went back to her room to get dressed. She chose a pair of black skinny jeans, a crisp shite tank top, and a pair of black wedges, which were cute, comfy, and pretty easy to run in…just in case. She straightened her hair and put on her normal routine of make-up, and then accessorized, a necklace with a heart shaped lock, to which she never got a key, and a few bracelets. She smiled at the smell of bacon and followed her nose downstairs.

Alek was standing at the stove flipping pancakes, a plate of bacon already at the table.

"Mmmm…," Chloe said taking a bite of bacon, "I should have you spend the night more often, if I get breakfast like this every time."

"No argument here, best night of sleep I've ever gotten. By the way, I loved the pj's." He said winking at Chloe who shrugged.

"Seems like we agree on something, you should go shirtless more often." She said poking him in the ribs on her way to the living room to find her school stuff, but not before sneaking a glance at Alek's grinning face, not a smirk, a genuine smile.

They ate quickly, sneaking glances at each other every now and then, and then walked to school together, before parting ways.

It was right before lunch when Amy cornered Chloe at her locker.

"So?" Amy asked.

"No."

"Oh C'mon, something's going with you and Alek. He walked you to school, for crying out loud!"

"Yeah, and that means we're what? Sleeping together?"

"Are you?"

"No! I mean…I like him, I guess, but it's one-sided and it'll probably go away soon, so whatever, right?"

Amy smiled, "Are you crazy? He so like's you back. Go tell him."

"No need." A _very_ familiar British voice drawled behind them.

"I heard everything I need to."

_Uh-oh_

**Yeah I know, It was mega short, and took forever to update. Trying to savor the last taste of summer before starting high school next , and the next chapter will be at least 1,000 words, I promise.**


End file.
